When the Snow Falls
by HitachiincestyxChyeahh
Summary: Takuto has never become a shinigami...but when he is 16, he meets Mitsuki once more. He is told that Wakaojii sensei put her in his care and falls in love with her. When he confessess...will she return his feelings? Chapter 2 up![This is my first one.R&R]
1. The Meeting

**When the Snow Falls**

A Full Moon Wo Sagashite Fanfic

By: Eternal.Snow.Tenshi or Sinn-Chan Nicknamed after Kaito Sinbad

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

Takuto Kira walked along the street path. His hair swayed in the wind. It was winter and a cold one. Christmas time was near as well. He looked around to see everyone hustling about to find gifts for their loved ones. Brothers...sisters...parents...He had none of the three. After his parents divorce, he felt his life fall apart. _I guess they didn't want me..._he thought,_ who'd want a guy like me as family anyway..._At that moment, he heard the pitter-patter of feet running towards her. She turned around and saw a 14 year old girl running in his direction. She was beautiful with long blackish gray hair. Her eyes were a dazzling blue and her hair was flowing in the breeze. _Wow. She's really pretty. I wonder why she's running in this cold weather, _Takuto thought. She looked troubled as if she was running away from something. He looked beyond her to see two boys running after her. They had sticks in their hands and were laughing.

"Come back, Mitsuki! We want to play!" one of them called.

"Yeah! Let us play target practice! You can be the target!" The other one called out. They were throwing sticks at her. Takuto then realized something. She was crying! The girl put her hands over her head and ran as fast as she could.

"Stop it! Stop it now! Please!" She said in her loudest voice, which wasn't very loud at all. She was almost past Takuto when she tripped over a small stone. Without thought, Takuto caught her and set her on her feet. "Um…" The girl stammered. He quickly stood in front of her and faced the boys.

"Hey! Knock it off, will you! What are you doing to her!" Takuto suddenly yelled at them. His voice was filled with rage, but he didn't even know why himself.

"She is none of your business! Let us have her! Who are you anyway!" the two boys shouted back.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Just leave her alone." Takuto's eyes were filled with an anger that would make any boy back off. The two boys backed down and immediately ran away. Takuto turned to the girl who was now speechless. "Are you alright?" he asked her. He waited for an answer, but surprisingly, the girl just turned around and began to run off. "Hey! Where are you going! "he yelled as he ran after her. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "What? I don't get a thank you?" he asked jokingly. When he saw her face, she was scared. "Hey...what's wrong?" he questioned her. She finally gathered up her courage and began to speak.

"It's just…any boy who could scare off those two…is surely more dangerous than them. I'm sorry…"she said in a small voice. Takuto's eyes widened. She was afraid of him…after he had just saved her! He sighed and let go of her wrist. Takuto was the kind of boy who asked many questions.

"Hey…what's your name anyway?" he asked her.

"Mitsuki Kouyama." She whispered. "Might I ask yours?"

"Takuto. Takuto Kira. Where are you heading off to?" he questioned again. Mitsuki's eyes widened and filled with shock.

"You…are Takuto Kira!" she gasped. "Do you know a man named Wakaojii Keichi?" she asked quickly. Takuto stared at her and nodded carefully. "He sent me here to find you. Wakaojii-sensei is putting me…in your care. But…why would he put me in YOUR care? You are only 16…" she said. Takuto was already confused and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well. Keichi and I were in Route:L together with Aoi-sama…until he became a doctor. Maybe he trusts me. But don't you have parents?"

"…No. They both died in a car crash when I was 12. Wakaojii-sensei has taken care of me since then…w-wait! Did you just say…you two were in Route:L…together! With a man named Aoi Kouyama!" she asked. Takuto nodded once more. "H-he was my father!"

"I know…Mitsuki-chan. Do you remember me?"

"N-no…not at all." Mitsuki said. Takuto had a slight smile and sighed.

"I…I didn't expect you too…Shorty…" Takuto smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. A Troublesome Dream

Hi! I go by the name Sinn-chan at school and stuff. This is my first fanfic so even if it isn't all that good, please read and review. Gomen-ne. On with the fanfic.

**Chapter 2- A Troublesome Dream**

A Full Moon Wo Sagashite Fanfic

By: Eternal.Snow.Tenshior Sinn-chan. Nicknamed after Kaito Sinbad

Takuto led Mitsuki back to his apartment. It was a nice one with a kitchen, two bathrooms, and three bedrooms. The wall paper was peeling a bit and the floor was wooden, but overall, it was a sturdy home. Mitsuki dragged her bag into the apartment. As soon as she stepped in, her eyes focused on three pictures hanging on the wall. One was a picture of Takuto, Wakaojii-sensei, and her father, Aoi Kouyama. It had the words: ROUTE:L enlarged at the bottom. The one next to it was of her father and mother. Mitsuki directed her eyes to the picture to the right of it. It was of her and Takuto. She was only 6 at the time. She picked up her hand and brushed her fingers against the painting. Mitsuki stared at her father and mother and sighed sadly. How she wanted to see them. She wanted to be in their arms. For them to hold her. Hold her… she then thought of Eichi. The boy in which she was in love with. The one who had died. The one whom she had never been able to tell that she loved him. The one she'd nesuver see until she died…

Takuto came up behind her and smiled. "You were always so spirited. Hazuki-san and Aoi-san would be proud…" he said. Mitsuki smiled brightly at him and his face turned a light tint of red. "What? Why are you smiling at me like that!" he asked. She just laughed. "Well. You can have that room." He said pointing to the room next to his. She nodded quickly and carried her luggage to her room. Later that night, she fell asleep…

_Mitsuki…Where are you…? _A voice called.

_I'm right here! Mom! Dad! Please! _

Two figures appeared and called out to her. They started to disappear…

_Mother! Father! Don't go! Don't leave me all alone…No! I can't make it without you! Don't leave! Please! Iie! Iie! Onegai! Onegai Oka-san! Oto-san! Onegai! Matte! Please! Don't vanish! Don't die!_

Mitsuki ran after the images and panted. Her parent's were in her grasp and she couldn't reach them. Sakura leaves fell down on her and she ran. Then suddenly, Eichi appeared as well. His eyes were sad as he looked at Mitsuki.

_Mitsuki-chan…where are you…? Why can't I find you…I miss you. I love you, my Mitsuki-chan._ Eichi said.

_EICHI! No! Don't go! I…I love you too! Please! _Mitsuki screamed.

The three figures disappeared as Mitsuki fell to her knees. Her parent's image vanished along with Eichi's. A car crash site appeared with the sound of a child's cry and two screams. Mitsuki saw her parents death…the car accident that happened. Suddenly the scenery changed. A scene of a plane crash appeared. Eichi's voice rattled through her head as the boy drowned. The body fell to the bottom of the ocean and disappeared.

_Noooooooooooo!_

"Nooooooooo!" Mitsuki yelled. She woke up and began crying. Her head, now buried in her knees, were filled with the horrible memories of her parent's death.

Takuto ran into her room and saw Mitsuki's tears. "Mitsuki!" he shouted as he ran towards her. Takuto embraced the girl and he felt his heart beat. "What happened? Did you get hurt? Did you have a nightmare? Are you alright, Mitsuki!" he asked. Mitsuki tightened her grip on Takuto's sleeve and Takuto's heart began to race. A blush spread across his face as he hugged her tightly. "It's alright…You're okay now. Mitsuki…you're okay…you're safe…Mitsuki…You're not alone." He said to her. Takuto set her down in her bed and smiled. Mitsuki quietly fell asleep and Takuto left her room.

He returned to his bed room and lied on his bed. _What happened back there?...I felt my face become warm...and my heart was beating so quickly…_he thought. Suddenly, images of Mitsuki appeared in his mind. She smiled at him and called him name. _Mitsuki…._ Takuto thought. He quickly shook his head. _What's wrong with me! Why can't I get her out of my mind!_ Mitsuki's face appeared once again, but this time she was crying. _No…It's alright Mitsuki. Please don't cry. _Takuto reached out his hand to touch her face and his eyes widened. He had finally realized it. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. _I…I'm in love with Mitsuki-chan…_

All night long, Takuto didn't sleep. He only thought of Mitsuki. Her beauty. The way she looked that night. How he had embraced her. The way she hugged his sleeve. And the way her presence made his heart beat…


	3. Confession and Rejection

**When the Snow Falls**

A Full Moon Wo Sagashite Fanfic

By: Eternal.Snow.Tenshi or Sinn-chan. Nicknamed after Kaito Sinbad

**Chapter 3- Confession and Rejection**

Mitsuki woke up early the next morning and knocked on Takuto's door. He opened it and blushed when he saw her. "T-takuto-kun? I want to…thank you for yesterday night." She said.

"Eh! Oh…um…don't sweat it! I said a few words! So what?.." he replied quickly. Mitsuki shook her head.

"No Takuto-kun…you did more than just say a few words. When I was in your arms…I felt safe and warm. You really helped me last night. After you left…I was comfortable and was able to rest all night long. Thank you…Takuto-kun." She smiled. His face turned crimson red.

_I have to tell her today…or I'll never be able to…_Takuto thought to himself. He clenched his fists and gathered his courage. He took a deep breath and spoke. "Mitsuki…chan…?"

"Yes, Takuto-kun?" Mitsuki said in such an innocent voice. Takuto's expression changed from relaxed to nervous. He tightened his fists and closed his eyes.

"Mitsuki…Um…I…I love you." He said. Mitsuki smiled brightly.

"I love you too, Takuto-kun!" she said with a warm voice.

_I don't love you like that…Mitsuki…_Takuto thought to him self. He couldn't take this. Takuto felt his heart breaking. "Mitsuki! I don't love you as a sister!"

"What…?"

"Mitsuki…I love you…And it hurts!" Takuto yelled. He grabbed Mitsuki's head and brought her lips to his. Mitsuki stared in shock as she tried to pull away.

_No! This…this can't be happening! Eichi! No! I'm sorry, Eichi! _Mitsuki screamed in her head. Her heart was in shock as she raised her hand and slapped him across the cheek. The noise caused the doves that were perched on the balcony to fly away. "Takuto! I love Eichi! He was watching me! How could you!" she screamed. Mitsuki ran to her room and locked the door. She sat by the wall and breathed heavily. _What happened…? Why did he suddenly...?_ She asked herself. All day, she stayed in her room and thought.

That night, when Takuto was taking a shower, Mitsuki got out of her room and ran out into the streets. It was about 11 o' clock at night and the snow was falling harshly, but Mitsuki didn't care. As long as she was with Eichi…even if it meant dying. She ran into the city and was wearing nothing but pajama pants and a t-shirt. When she was deep enough to be lost, she stopped. _Where am I…? What am I doing? Eichi. Will you finally take me with you? Eichi-kun…My Eichi-kun._ Mitsuki went to the side of a sidewalk corner and lied in a bed of snow. She closed her eyes. _I'm sorry…Wakaoji-sensei. Grandma. Ooshige-san. Eichi. Takuto…T-takuto. I'm sorry I never really got close to many of you. Especially you…Takuto-kun. I…I love you too…_With that thought, Mitsuki closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Pain and Love

**When the Snow Falls**

A Full Moon Wo Sagashite Fanfic

By: Eternal.Snow.Tenshi or Sinn-chan. Nicknamed after Kaito Sinbad

**Chapter 4- Pain and Love**

It was about 11:30 PM when Takuto began to worry heavily. _Where could she be? Ugh. This is my entire fault. I should have never told her that I loved her…but it's not REALLY my fault is it? Argh! What am I going to do? _He yelled at himself. He ran his fingers through his wet hair, which had been pulled out of its ponytail and sighed. _But…I'm not going to let her be alone._ Takuto ran out of the building, wet hair and all. _I haven't lost her yet!_ All night, Takuto looked for Mitsuki through the snow fall. He constantly went from house to house asking if they saw her. Only few knew where she went and pointed out a direction. He searched and searched until finally, at 3:00 AM the next day, he found a girl lying in the snow with only a coat that a man had left for her as warmth. He ran to her and without a single thought, he hugged her tightly. Takuto picked Mitsuki up and ran into the closest store. Takuto ran to the store clerk and panted. "Please…this girl…where's the nearest hospital!" he asked. The clerk smiled as he came out from behind the counter.

"Come with me…I gave my jacket to this girl…I'll take you to the hospital in my car." He said with gentle voice.

"Thank you…so much." Takuto then looked at Mitsuki. "Hold on…you're going to be ok. We're getting you to the hospital. Just…hold on Mitsuki." He said to her softly. Takuto felt her move a bit and smiled as he held her tightly.

When they got to the hospital, it was already 4:30 AM and Mitsuki was growing restless. Takuto rushed into the emergency room. There, a doctor with a mask covering his face took some of Mitsuki's pulse tests. "Her heart. It…isn't beating correctly. I'm sorry…but she m-might not make it." The doctor explained with sadness in his voice. The doctor himself, held back tears. Takuto's heart completely sank. He was about to lose the one that he loved most. "…We will do anything that we can…" the doctor went on. "There…is a small and slight chance that she will be alive…but its chances are about one to… one million."

At that exact moment, the readings on the pulse meter changed. Any traces of Mitsuki's heart vanished. Takuto grasped his shirt and ran to Mitsuki. She…wasn't breathing. He stared in horror as the once that he had loved died. "No! She can't be dead! No! No! I—I won't believe it! Mitsuki! Don't…don't die on me! Please!" Takuto yelled out. Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he took Mitsuki's hand. There was no feeling or warmth in it.

"I…I'm sorry Takuto, but she is…we've lost…no. I've lost someone very dear to my heart…" the doctor said. Takuto looked at him as he walked to Mitsuki and placed his hand on her head. Takuto's eyes widened as the doctor was…Wakaoji Keichii.

"Keichii…"

"Takuto. I thought that you would take care of her with your life. I guess…I couldn't trust you…"

"No! It's not my fault! I took care of her will all I had!"

"Then why is she dead!" Wakaoji's voice was harsh, yet filled with sorrow. He had loved Mitsuki as a daughter.

"I…" Takuto couldn't speak. He stormed out of the room with tears coming down his face. Takuto ran into a vacant alley and pounded a fist into the wall. "Dammit! Damn it all! Mitsuki…I'm sorry!" Takuto punched the wall once more and leaned his head into it. A flow of rain-like tears fell to the ground. Takuto kept punching the wall as he murmured curses to himself.

Wakaojii sat by Mitsuki's side and stared in sadness as his beloved Mitsuki was dead. As he got up to leave (he still had many other patients to attend to) he heard the monitor beep. Quickly, he turned around to see that Mitsuki's heart was beating again! He ran to her in amazement. "M-mitsuki-chan…?"

"Takuto…kun…" the girl whispered. She wanted him by her side. Wakaoji's eyes widened even more than they were. He immediately took out his phone and called Takuto.

"It's…a miracle."

_Kimi wa suki ni natte_

_Dore kurai tatsu no kana…_

_Kimochi fuku rande yuku ----_

Takuto answered his phone and with all the strength he had he managed to say, "Hello…?"

"Takuto! It's Wakaoji! Come to the hospital right now!"

"Keichii? What for…? S-she's dead…"

"Just come! Please Takuto! Hurry!" Wakaoji said just before he hung up.

_Better go see what's up…_Takuto thought quickly. He ran to the hospital and when he went into the waiting room, Wakaoji stepped out.

"Takuto…there's someone here…who wants to see you." He said with a smile on his face.

Takuto, still confused sighed and asked, "Who would want to see me here at the hospital?" Takuto noticed a figure standing behind Wakaoji. She was wearing a white dress, the sort the patients wore at hospitals. His eyes grew large as he opened his mouth. The only thing that came out was, "Mitsuki…" he stared in shock as the girl ran towards him and hugged him around the waist. Mitsuki leaned her head on Takuto's chest and closed her eyes. Takuto was in so much surprise that he was frozen stiff. What else could a boy do if the one he loved, who was thought to be dead, was hugging him around the waist?

"Takuto-kun…ai…suru. (I love you.)" she said as she buried her head in his white shirt. Takuto's eyes winced out of surprise. She had just told him that she loved him! Without a single thought or word, he threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. After a while, he let go of her and looked at her face. Tears of joy were falling from them. He picked her chin up and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. The two of them felt static run down their spines as they let go and hugged each other once more.

"Hey…" Takuto whispered.

"What is it, Takuto-Kun?" Mitsuki smiled. After another long kiss between the two, Takuto lightly brushed her cheek with his fingertips.

"I will never leave you…"

**_ Finish! _**

_**!..Sinn-chan Bids You Adieu..!**_


End file.
